The invention is directed to a playback device according to the generic part of the main claim.
The user""s manual xe2x80x9cCompact Disc Player CDP-C745, CDP-C545xe2x80x9d, 1994, by Sony discloses a compact disc changer in which two possibilities are realized for the random selection of titles of the compact disc loaded in the compact disc changer. On the one hand, there is a function enabling random selection of titles of an individual compact disc. On the other hand, a function enabling random selection of titles of all of the compact discs held in the compact disc changer is realized in this compact disc changer.
The playback device according to the invention with the features of the main claim has the advantage over the prior art that by means of presetting the probability for the selection of the data group which is to be reproduced following a data group reproduced by the playback device, wherein both data groups are on the same recording medium, a criterion exists for optional adjustment of an intermediate state between the extreme case of the random selection of titles on only one recording medium and the random selection of titles on alternate different recording media. In this way, an extremely flexible random function for selecting the data groups of recording media held in the playback device can be realized. Further, by presetting the probability in a suitable manner, high mechanical stressing of the playback device due to frequent changing of recording media and long pauses between the individual data groups due to change times can be prevented or at least reduced.
The step indicated in the subclaim makes possible an advantageous further development and improvement of the playback device indicated in the main claim.
In this connection, it is particularly advantageous that the input unit comprises an adjusting element whose setting predetermines the probability that the next selected data group to be reproduced will be on the same recording medium. In this way, the user himself can preset this probability, so that the increased functionality of the playback device can also be influenced by the user and the aforementioned probability can be adjusted according to the requirements of the user.